When It All Falls To Pieces
by Hopelessfanatic433
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is just a young girl in the guild Fairy Tail trying to gain the attention of a young dragon-slayer also in the guild, Natsu. When all of her plans fail to gain his attention, she almost gives up hope on him, but then a final hope of a plan dawns on her that could work flawlessly, or end in the worst scenario possible. (NaLu, Gruvia, all that good stuff)
1. A Not-So-Thought-Out Plan

((Hello! This is my first story up on here, so I really hope you like it. I'm just a person who really likes anime so bare with me if this story is suckish in the beginning. if you go on and read this and stay tuned for father, thank you so much! If you read this and don't like it thank you for trying it! You're still lovely! Ok, I'll stop talking and let you get to reading ^w^))

She couldn't believe how dense he was! For weeks, she had been trying get it through to the pink haired dragon slayer that she liked him, but he just wasn't getting the hint. So today was the day that either would make it or break it for her, and then she would have to resort to desperate measures. So, young Lucy Heartfilia walked into the guild hall with her prettiest shirt on, an low-cut black tank top with a few fashionably placed tears on the shoulder and around the waist and a pink miniskirt with a chain around the waist like a belt; with her keys and whip attached to it. She looked cute and seductive at the same time, and today was the day she got the boy she wanted to stare to finally stare. She walked into the guild hall overflowing with confidence. She got a few whistles from some of the men in the guild and some people, also mainly the men, saying things like, "What's the occasion, Luce?" Or, "Lucy, you look good today!", the usual things she got when she wore things like this.

She walked over to her usually table, and sat down next to Natsu, and across from Grey who, as always, had Juvia next to him clinging to his arm. Grey's eyes got lost around her chest area for a minute and Juvia shot daggers at her more than him. She smiled and greeted everyone warmly, even Juvia who huffed out a hello. Grey re-focused and blushed when he noticed that Lucy saw him looking.

"Uh- Hey Luce! How are you?" He didn't really make eye contact, he just kind of set his hands to working at getting Juvias hand from cutting off his circulation in his arm. She smiled and looked around at everyone.

"I'm good! How are you guys?" She gave a genuine smile, to which Erza, Wendy, and Natsu returned with "Good"s and "Great"s. Conversation then went to what the group was going to do next, and who they wanted to go help, but all Lucy could look at was Natsu.

His hair was in pink tufts again today, it was never really different, and it looked like the same, no effort look that he always had. And she loved it. Every minute of looking at his face, or really just him in general, put her in a better mood. Ever since he had saved her when she fell out of that tower and she thought that no one was there to save her, she had started to gain a crush on him. And now she would go as far as to say that she loved him even. She was shocked out of her thought with a hand waving in front of her face. She zoned back in and there was Natsu waving his hand.

She blushed a bit when he said, "What were you staring at Luce? It really seemed like you were just staring at me!" He began to laugh, and she nervously chuckled along with him. She looked away and fidgeted.

She then felt a warm hand grab hers. She looked up at Natsu who had the same big smile on his face that he always had, and everything seemed normal besides the fact that he was holding her hand.

"Come with me Lucy, I have somethin' to show ya!" The dragonslayer said joyfully, as he dragged Lucy out of the guildhall and into the back grass behind it.

"Natsu- Where are we-" She looked around at a beautiful field with a circle in the middle.

He pushed her into the circle and said, "Stand in the middle of this and don't move. I don't want to hurt you, and it's gunna be really cool!"

She stood, confused, in the circle waiting for something to happen. She noticed on the ground there was a black liquid clinging to the grass. She realized what it was.

"Natsu why is there oil on the grass?"

He smiled at her when she said this, and sparked a small flame in his hand. "Because I'm trying to work more on being able to control my fire, and this was a really cool way I found that I wanted to show you! Just stand still!"

He said the last part as he sent the small ball of fire flying at the oil, and it immediately ignited, trapping her in it.

"What are you doing are you crazy?!" Lucy screamed as a large ring of fire burst up from the oil about 4 feet away from her on all sides.

She could tell that Natsu wasn't trying to kill her because of the placement of the circle being farther away rather than at her feet, but what was he doing?!

"Look Luce, I know that it may seem crazy right now, but wait a few seconds!" He said as he focused on the fire.

The orange fire began to flicker a few seconds later, and then it started to climb and grow. He moved it all the way up until it was over her head and she looked up at it.

"Natsu did you do that?!" She heard a happy laugh and then,

"Yeah isn't it cool? I've been doing this for the past few days, and I wanted to show someone today so I decided to show you!"

She huffed. So this wasn't a special outing with just her and him. It could've been her or GuildArts or Master Makarov. She focused back on the fire when it started doing waves around her. One part of the circle would rise and another part would fall. Natsu was doing all of this? He was really getting good at controlling his fire.

That's when it started to register with Lucy... It was really hot in here. She was sweating, and Natsu wasn't showing signs of stopping playing with the fire, so she thought about what she could do, and she had an idea. Today would be the day because she had just developed a plan. She took off her shirt seductively because she knew that he could see her, and called,

"Natsu! It's hot as hell in here!"

Natsu, who had obviously heard or seen her, stopped the wave from going around the fire, and brought the fire back down to where it was before.

"Wh-What was that Luce?" He said looking at her now topless form. All she was wearing now was a pink miniskirt, her chain, her shoes, and a black lacy bra that had hints of see-through patches on it. She looked at him staring at her sweaty body and her bra and smiled. Today could finally be the day!

"Was it really that hot in there Luce? I've never felt it... Probably because it's my fire."

He smiled and his face went back like nothing happened, but it had! She'd seen him staring with her own eyes didn't she? She huffed and he opened up a path through the fire for her to walk out of. She speedily got out before he could close it and trap her back in there. She walked past Natsu and as she did he stared at her in curiosity. She didn't walk towards the guild hall though, she walked into the forest to get some time to think. She started to walk to one part of the forest in particular, still rather hot from the fire. She walked into the clearing that she was looking for and smiled. It was such a beautiful place with a large weeping willow in the corner towards the left side. She went and stood in the shade because other than still being hot from the fire, it was a hot day. She threw her shirt down on the ground and stretched up in the shade.

"Mmm... What I wouldn't give for a cool breeze..." She smiled and as if the weather had heard her, she felt a cool breeze. It was colder than she expected, but she was content. She started to get suspicious when it got extremely cold and she felt puffs of moisture land and melt on her skin. She opened her eyes, hands hugging around her chest for warmth, and looked around for the source of the wind. The source had their head turned away for less than a second and then looked back at Lucy.

They froze, she called, "GREY!" The ice wizard panicked and contemplated running but decided that there was no point because she had already seen her. He came out of the bushes with his arms up, in a position of surrender.

"Were you WATCHING me from the bushes?!" Lucy asked in shock. Grey's face went through a lot of emotions while he was thinking. He must have settled on one because he started to speak,

"Ok. No I wasn't- I mean I kind of was- but that's not WHY I'm here! Look- I was training in a clearing over there! You can come see if you want! They're probably starting to melt but..." He saw Lucy's look and continued with the important part because she wasn't having any of his stalling to see if she would forgive him. He sighed and continued.

"I heard someone walking through the forest so I stopped my training and walked over to here. I saw you in the clearing and I hid because I knew that if you saw me you would kill me because... Well..." He gestured to her in a bra.

She slightly nodded, confirming his theory.

"So I stayed put thinking about what to do, and right when I was gunna leave you said you wanted a cool breeze and I just... I don't know... Did you a favor? I guess that's what you could say. But after a few seconds I went back to thinking about how to escape and lost focus and the wind turned to snowy ice wind." He took a deep breath. "So that's my story... I'm sorry?"

He said, not thinking that that would be good enough for the blonde.

"You made it sound like you weren't staring at all."

She said, putting her hands at her hips. He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head,

"Umm... I mean I guess I did stare a little, I'm sorry Luce."

She gave him a good knock on the side of his head, not like an Erza hit but enough to get her point across. He flinched at it and started to rub at that spot on his head instead.

"I deserved that." He muttered, quietly.

Lucy looked at him, thinking about what to say, but it was harder because half her mind was still on Natsu. Grey saw the thought and worry in her face, and asked her,

"Hey Luce... Is this troubling you this much?"

She looked up at him with a bittersweet smirk on her face.

"No... No it's not this Grey. I'm not really extremely upset with you." He huffed. "Well, I mean I guess that's better than you being infuriated with me."

She chuckled and thought about what to say, then finally spoke,

"It's about... Well it's about Natsu. I've been trying to get it through to him that I like him but... Nothing is working!"

She huffed and sat down. She picked back up her shirt and put it on. He half smiled at her,

"Yeah I know how hard it is to get things through to him... But I'm sure hell come around. He might just take a little... Coaxing."

She nodded at him, and then she stopped. She had an idea. She looked at him and smiled, then ran forward and gave him a hug. She squeezed him tightly and he blushed at the feeling of her breasts on his bare chest.

"Luce- What are you doing?!" She looked up at him.

"I have a plan."

((EDITED (2/14/15): Ok 1. Happy Valentines Day! and 2. I AM. SO SORRY. I looked at my reviews and they were very positive but they both said "Please next time space it out or something." So I thought- "Oh it can't be that bad." And I was... Disgusted... Appalled. I don't usually write like that I swear. I'm a pretty educated writer usually... But something just happened. Probably because I wrote most of it at 6:30 in the morning on the bus to school and I was tired. Yeah... That's probably the reason. Anyway, to end, Happy Valentines Day my Noodles! My gift to you is making this so much better and more readable. See you next time guys!))


	2. Green With Envy

((Hullo there! I'm going to start with an apology for the last chapter. I got two reviews from two very nice people on the formatting my chapter and how it was just one flat block of text. I thought to myself, "Oh it can't be THAT bad." No. It was terrible. Horrible. Cringe worthy. There wasn't a single indentation in the entire damn thing. Oh my god I am so sorry because it pained me to TRY and read it, and I can't imagine how you guys felt trying to fight your way through navigating through the sea of mess and solid wall of text. Now I have no doubt that you are all avid fanfiction readers and have probably seen stuff along those lines before, but I'm going to edit that chapter and make it better so that people can actually read it without having their eyes flip out on them. Anyway, thank you guys for all the positive feed back! Until next time... I'm going to call you noodles. Because you're all good Noodles. So until next time Noodles!

Sincerely, Fanatic))

Natsu walked home that day in a daze. He thought about earlier today, and the way seeing Lucy like that made him feel. He shook his head and got the thought out of his mind before continuing home to see his friend Happy. He got to his door and stopped. He looked inside, and Happy was asleep. He hesitated before opening the door, and instead of going inside his home, he turned around and sank down to the ground. He rested his head against the wood of the door and closed his eyes. That feeling earlier, what was it? He wasn't as dense as to not know what it was but he just didn't want to admit it. _Maybe it'll go away by tomorrow morning..._ ,He thought to himself. The air outside was getting cooler with the immanent falling of night and it felt so nice with his head against the wood of the door still warm from the sun. He had such a long day that he let himself...

==========================================================================

The fire circle. Natsu was making his fire move when he saw Lucy take her shirt off. She was a beautiful fire goddess dancing in his flames, and the flames brought out the glints of sweat on her body.

"Natsu~" She called seductively. "It's so hot in here!"

He stood, wide eyed and saw her beckon him into the fire with a single finger. He opened a door in his fire and walked in through it. She looked at him and the fire around them went up and down with his every breath. She put a hand on his face and kissed him with passion. He kissed back, with just as much, or even more passion. They fought for dominance with their tongues until she finally broke the kiss. She looked down at his hands. They were on her waits creeping closer and closer to her chest.

He blushed furiously before asking, "Can I-"

She giggled at him. "They're not just here for show silly!" He smiled at her and then reached out and touched them.

They were softer than he'd ever imagined. He squeezed them and she giggled and sighed. Then something odd happened. Lucy called "Natsu!" But it wasn't her voice. It was Happys! "Wha- What did you just say Luce?" She lifted and hand and hit his head. "Wake up, Natsu!"

With that, Natsu jolted awake in front of the house, his hands on Happys head, which was being squished.

"Hey Natsu, could ya let go of my head?" Natsus hands shot back, a blush on his face knowing why they were there to begin with. "You were out here all night!"

He thought about it for a second and then looked around. The sun was up and it was obviously early in a new day. "Oh... I guess I have been."

Happy started to catch on to the lingering blush on Natsus face and his nervous eyes. His face turned mischievous. "So what were ya dreamin about Natsu?" Happy laughed out loud when Natsus look of nervousness turned into shock and panic, even though Natsu tried to hide it.

Natsu looked away from Happy, the blush that had faded now returning. "Mmh... Nothing..." He said, not looking at his blue friend.

He began to recall his dream, all the while his face got redder and he felt the lower areas of his body getting warmer and uncomfortable. He rolled on his side, trying to hide what was going on. He looked back up at happy who was desperately holding in laughter. When he saw Natsu get frustrated he lost it. The small cat fell out of the air and hit the ground. He was rolling around with laughter when Natsu got up and went back into the house, slamming and locking the door behind him. He looked at his old clock on the wall. It was already 10:30! He had to be to the guild hall soon or else people would get suspicious. He looked down at his current "dilemma" and sighed. He had to just wait for it to fix itself he guessed. He started to make himself breakfast, thinking while he did. He thought about the dream for a short time, and then he just thought about Lucy. Her as a person, her body, her face, her brain, her talent, her beauty... It was only after he ate and when he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and looking in the mirror, that he said softly to his reflection,

"I love Lucy Heartfilia."

He looked at himself in shock, and then realized that he had to get to the guild hall to see her. He threw on clothes and got ready and then ran out the door.

When Happy screamed at him, "Where are you going so fast?!" Natsu screamed back,  
"To do something that I've needed to do for a long time!"

===============================Lucy POV====================================

It was a brilliant plan. Just flawless. She was waiting for Natsu to get here while she smiled to herself at how perfect it actually was. There was only one little problem... But they were out on a job right now. So, as she saw the guild hall door open, she got ready to put her plan in motion.

===============================Natsu POV====================================

He opened the door to the guild to see her sitting on the center table. She had on a pair of acid wash short shorts and a pink bikini top under a crop top made of black mesh. She also had on a black pair of gladiator sandals and her hair was up in a bun. Her whip was at her side as well as her keys, both of them attached to different belt loops. He smiled. She looked so beautiful. He was about to run to her and hug her, put his hands on her hips, her shoulders, her neck, her hips, her legs, god he just wanted to touch her. But that's when he saw something that made everything stop. It made time stop, his heart stop, his mind stop. He was frozen in place, just watching as his newfound dream girl was picked up bridal style and kissed on the forehead by someone he would've never imagined. Grey Fullbuster. He was just there with her in his arms. He spun her, two, three, four times, and then put her down and did something that set everything back in motion. He kissed her. On the mouth.

Natsu clenched his fists so hard that when he opened them, not only were there marks from his nails on his hands, but he had gotten into such a blind rage, that all the smoke from the fire that he didn't even register he was casting poured out from his now opened palms partnered with flames to match. But these flames weren't regular. These flames were the ugliest color he'd ever seen. They were a terrible red with specks of green flecked in. They smelled up the whole guild hall to the point where people started to notice him standing, staring in the doorway. They were red with rage. And green with envy. He got enough control over himself to stop his flames, but he was still raging so much that he was shaking and his vision was blurred. He just wanted to rip his head off. To punch him so hard he would never think about touching Lucy, HIS Lucy, ever again.

But, instead, he just stood there. He felt one warm wet tear flow down his face. He wiped it away right as Lucy looked at him. At first she was smiling. Just... Smiling. He looked at her, how perfect she was... It broke his heart to look for as long as he did. She stopped smiling right before he turned on his heel, whipped open the door to the guildhall, making it slam against the wall, and violently closed it behind him. Needless to say, after this, he went back home.

===============================Lucy POV====================================

Failure. Terrible horrible FAILURE! She screamed at herself in her head how stupid she was. As she paced back and fourth in the bathroom of the guildhall, Grey stood there trying to calm her down.

"Luce, you need to take a step back."

She looked at him. "Are you kidding me. Did it even look like I got through to him?!" She put her head in her hands, leaning on the counter. She felt the cool touch of the ice wizards hand on her back.

Grey knew, better than anyone else, that Lucy had gotten through to Natsu. Also, he knew that they wouldn't be talking for the next two weeks except for Natsu knocking him out of the way or punching him square in the jaw. Grey sighed. He tried to come up with what to say besides "Do you really think this was a good plan?"

So, instead he came up with, "I think you're starting to get through to him, because despite what you saw I saw him looking a little bit mad."

This made her lift her head up. "W-What? Really!" She smiled and jumped up. "That means it's working! This means we can continue the plan!"

She threw her arms around Grey. He patted her gently on the back and sighed. He didn't know if he wanted to be part of her big "master plan" anymore... He had this terrible feeling that it was going to backfire.  
Soon enough, that is.

===============================Juvia POV==================================

As she walked into the guild hall she didn't get greetings like she was used to at FairyTail. No, in fact, there was a returned air from before she joined the guild. _No_, she begged to herself, _Please don't tell me Juvia has to go back to that_.

She ran up to a guild member that she knew, Cana, and said, "Juvia senses a bad feeling in the air. Could you please tell Juvia what's going on?" She stood there kindly as Cana tired to come up with an answer.

"Uh... Oh! I know why you're worried- it's not that. We're just worried about-" And then, Lucy and Grey came out of the bathroom holding hands. And smiling.

Juvia slowly, almost eerily, turned around to see what was happening. As soon as she saw it, her jaw dropped at the same speed as her heart. Her Grey. Grey-Sama. Her soulmate. With that bimbo. She closed her mouth and clenched her fists in rage. It started to rain in the guild hall then, because her sunshine was being blocked by a cloud she couldn't stand looking at. Then she heard weakly from behind her, Cana finish her sentence.

"-That..."

Everyone was shielding themselves from the rain, and she was sorry that everyone was getting wet, because all she wanted to do was focus in on Lucy. To have the most concentrated storm ever to exist right over her head. To have thunder, lighting, tornado's, and hurricanes engulf her and never stop. But, the moment she took a step to walk over to the blonde, a hand grabbed her arm and kept a strong grip, dragging her into the store closet. Apparently no one had seen, because no one tried to stop whoever was grabbing her, she struggled a bit, but when she spun around to tell him to get his hands off, she heard a familiar voice.

"Stop Juvia, its me. I understand how you feel. And I have a plan."

===============================Natsu POV====================================

Earlier that day...

Natsu walked out of the guild hall. He stomped down the street... And then ran home. Trying to run away from Lucy and Grey, and what everyone would say to him about it. Instead he just ran until he got to his house. When he got there he went inside and slammed the door so hard it broke. He heard the snapping of wood, so when he swiftly punched behind him, he hear the awful creaking of metal and then door fell off its hinges. It landed with a thud on the floor as he started completely destroying his house.

Lucy had just cleaned it for him last week, what would she say? He shook the thought out of his mind. Why should you care about her anymore if she obviously doesn't care about you? He was infuriated. He ripped the curtains off the windows and tore the pillows to pieces. He kicked over tables, broke the vases and the mirrors and then picked up a picture. It was him, Erza, Juvia, Lucy... And Grey. He punched the frame where Grey was, breaking it and cutting open his hand. He was bleeding now, but he really didn't care. He couldn't care. He screamed, no, roared as he threw the picture at the wall, shattering the frame completely. He noticed that he had set a little bit on fire when he roared but they were small flames and he didn't much care at the moment. That's when he walked over to the picture and picked it up. Then he saw it.

Yes. That was it. His answer. He looked at the big blue eyes of the girl in the picture, standing next to, no, more like clinging onto, Grey. Juvia Lockser, the one that Grey had feelings for. He would explain to her whats going on and then tell her his plan. Even though he didn't like it, and she might not, this was now a game of jealousy.

He was going to make Grey's life hell. He was going to date Juvia Lockser.

_**Little did he know, this was the EXACT same plan that Lucy had. That, inevitably, horribly, and terribly, backfired.**_

((Did you guys like it? I've been working on this one for a while so I hope you do. Hopefully there will be another update for this soon! Again, I am so sorry for the format of the last chapter. It was actually terrifying. Gave me nightmares *shivers*. But thank you so much my Noodles! Love you all :3 ))


	3. Thoughts, Plans, and Battles

((Hello my Noodles! Here I am, back for chapter three. I hope you guys liked chapter two. I'm probably going to write a chapter or two including this one this week because no school for a week. *Fanfare*. I absolutely love breaks. This Fan Fiction is really coming along and I really like the way that it's coming along, so I'll probably continue it for a while. If I stop for a while at any point though, I run out of inspiration very very quickly so.. that's probably what happened. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Until next time!

Sincerely, Fanatic))

==========================Current Time===================================

Natsu grabbed the blue haired girls arm and dragged her to the closet. The only words he needed to say to calm her down were,

"Juvia, it's me. I know how you feel. I have a plan."

Instantly, as if a switch was flipped within her, her head snapped up. Juvia's blue eyes looked at him, burrowed into his own, as he started to talk. He carefully chose his words, not looking to upset the girl, because he knew that she was easy to upset.

"Ok, look. Grey and Lucy are dating. I assume you know that already." He regretted it right after he said it, when he saw all the water in her practically boiling. He waved his arms around, frantically apologizing. "I know, I know. It's as upsetting and confusing to you as it is to me. I didn't even know that they were interested in each other. Lucy was always staring at me with those... Beautiful brown eyes... and her smile... and her blonde hair, flowing behind her in the wind-"

He was cut of by the cold, but somehow kind words of Juvia, even though they were quietly spoken.

"You love her."

Natsu looked up, surprised. He made eye contact with her for a few seconds, and without breaking it admitted to someone else for the first time, his feelings.

"Yes. I am in love with her. That's why I understand how you feel." Before she could cut in with a cold word, he spoke faster.

"I know how in love you are with Grey, and how it makes you feel. How confused and alone you feel. You feel like you did something wrong, like you could have done more, done better. You feel like its too late, you feel like he's gone. But I don't think so." He looked at the girl who was now crying a bit.

As she rubbed her tear-filled eyes with the heels of her hands, he pulled her in for a hug. He rested his chin on her head as she cried into his chest. He didn't have any feelings for her, and she didn't have any for him, but despite them being polar opposites in almost every way possible, fire and water, silent and loud, down to earth and oblivious, they were still friends. And amazingly good ones at that. So, after she stopped crying and composed herself, he proposed the plan to her.

"Do you think that Grey has feelings for you? Does this whole situation confuse you because you feel like he had the same feelings for you that you had for him? Because that's how I feel right now. And I have a plan to try to figure things out. To get to the bottom of how they feel about us. You may not like it, but hear me out, it actually makes a lot of sense."

He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall, ready and eager to listen to his plan to get her Grey back. So, he took a deep breath and began.

He gestured to himself and her a few times to accent his words. "Me and you. Date." When she stood up off the wall, arms shooting to her sides, he put his index finger up to silence her.

"I said hear me out. If we go out and they have the same reactions that we had, we'll know for sure that we're right, and we can give up the little charade as soon as it starts. But, if it doesn't happen as soon as we'd like it to, it would make them jealous. I know that I don't want to upset Lucy, but you do. And you don't want to upset Grey, but I do. So, it does have a little bit of a negative, but..." He held his hands out like a scale and tipped them a little bit.

He saw her considering his plan. It was a good plan, to be honest. Even though, he didn't know it, but this was almost the exact same conversation that Lucy had with Grey.

=============================Yesterday==================================

Lucy sat in the field facing Grey after explaining her plan. He had his head in his hands. She lifted his chin.

"I know that you care for Juvia. You try hard to hide it for some reason but I don't know why. And I know that she can be a little... Dramatic... Sometimes." He nodded in agreement, "But- If you help me, you can explain to her whats going on yourself if she's confused and sees. If she doesn't come up to you and ask though, don't tell her, because I don't want everyone finding out and then telling Natsu because then the plan is ruined, and he would just be mad at me."

He looked up at her, heavily considering her plan. She was right, he did have feelings for Juvia. Why did he hide them, he didn't know. Whenever Leon flirted with her, a jealously built inside of him. But.. he just wasn't very good at... emotions. He never was. Ever since Ur died, he closed himself off from love because he didn't want to hurt anyone every again. That's why joining Fairy Tail in the beginning was so hard, because he was expected to love and trust everyone. He looked up at Lucy who was smiling at him. He gave her a half-hearted smiled and nodded in agreement to her plan.

"Alright," She smiled, "It's put into action tomorrow."

==============================Current Time================================

She looked at him. Was he insane? She knew that this plan could work, but the chances of it backfiring were enormous. She had a few questions she needed to ask before she even concidered agreeing with it.

"Would we have to act like a couple." She asked with a straight face, not wanting the answer to be what came out of his mouth.

"Yes we would, but nothing to extreme. Just holding hands, hugging, kissing, cuddling, just, ya' know, acting like a couple in front of everyone. If this plans going to work we have to sell it."

He did have a very good point there. There's no point in agreeing to a plan that you weren't even willing to put effort into.

"Alright... Juvia's fine with that... As long as we can keep the kissing to a minimum." Natsu nodded, and she was relieved. She moved on to her next question, "If Juvia wanted out of this plan at any time, would we have to say that we... Broke up?"

He thought for a second, and then chuckled a bit. "I guess we would have to say that, wouldn't we? I didn't really think of that one. But that's not a really big set back is it?"

Juvia shook her head, then blushed. She needed to ask this next question but it was a bit embarrassing. "Natsu? Since we have to kiss in public... Do you think that Juvia could try it here, just to get used to it?"

She watched as he blushed a bit but then he nodded. She moved in closer to him, and he put his arms around her. She closed her eyes and she felt his warm breath coming closer to him. She frowned and opened her eyes. She pulled away and turned around. He put an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey. Just pretend I'm Grey alright? It'll make it easier." She turned back around and looked him.

He was smiling, like he wasn't offended that it would help her more to pretend that it wasn't him. She took into consideration that he was probably imagining that she was Lucy. She nodded and moved back in closer, closing her eyes, feeling the warm hand on her back, pretending that it was Greys. It was so warm, unlike Grey's, but she thought a bit about it and decided that it could be nice for Grey to be warmer every once and a while. Before she knew it, she was immersed in Grey, who was actually Natsu, but if she thought about that it would break the illusion. Natsu was thinking the exact same thing as he began kissing her more passionately, thinking about how this was Lucy, even though it wasn't. Thinking about her blonde hair and her brown eyes. Her small, plump lips that were probably soft to the touch. As he felt a leg raise to press against his side, he put his hand to it and started to kiss even more passionately. That's when he was thrown back to reality. As he was raising his hand up the leg at his side, he felt the familiar raise of a tattoo in the shape of a Fairy Tail mark. That's not where Lucy's was. His eyes shot open as Juvia's hand snaked to his shoulder, just to feel a tattoo also. She started to process the placement of a tattoo as she slowly opened her eyes. Their eyes both went wide. They jumped back from each other, blushing like mad.

Juvia pulled down her skirt to its usual place because Natsu's hand had moved it, and Natsu was putting his shirt back on, because Juvia had taken it off sometime in that madness.

"So," Natsu said, with a sigh, "That strategy works."

Juvia replied, "It worked... A bit too well..."

They just sat there for a moment before Juvia held her hand out to shake Natsus.

"I'll do it."

Natsu smiled, fixing his hair with one hand, and reaching out with the other one to shake the girls hand.

"So, from now until the end of the plan, Juvia Lockser, will you be my..." He put his fingers up in air quotes, "Girlfriend?"

Juvia chuckled. "Juvia would be happy to oblige."

They both erupted into laughter, and thus, another "flawless" plan was born.

===================================The Next Day=========================

Crying is all you heard from the bathroom. Why? Because this morning while Lucy was sitting there with her "Boyfriend" Grey, another couple walked in. They were holding hands and laughing about... something. It didn't matter what they were laughing at, because it was the boy in the couple that caught her attention. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel was walking into the guild hall holding hands, smiling, and laughing with Juvia Lockser. Lucy balled her hands into fists so hard that her nails dug into her skin, causing small beads of blood to break her skin. She huffed and stomped off to the bathroom and Grey, who was standing next to her, freezing the table that he was clutching because he was so angry, stormed after her. He caught up to her and picked her up bridal style, and when they got to the bathroom he put her down oh the counter of the sink. That's when she burst into tears.

Grey was standing there, both his hands on the counter looking into the mirror. He knew it. He knew that it wasn't a good plan from the start. He was so angry but he didn't want to make a scene in front of the already crying girl. Just then, there was a break in the tears.

"I'm so sorry Grey... I'm so sorry I pulled you into this... I should have just told him how I felt and not come up with this stupid plan. Now I..." She slammed her fist onto the counter, "I fucked it up for the both of us, Grey! You shouldn't be here! You're here because you felt bad for me!" She put her head in her hands.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her back, but she shrugged it off. They must have been cold from just using his magic. How could Juvia move on this fast, and with Natsu of all people!? It's not like they had any chemistry either, they were polar opposites! At least Juvia and Grey had more in common! But now... Now it was too late. Maybe they were both together because Juvia asked Natsu to help her get over Grey. Maybe Natsu had persuaded her into it. If Juvia had asked Natsu to help her get over him, he didn't want to think of what went on. He gripped the counter so hard, that when he released a bit of his magic, the counter snapped off into his hand. He threw it into the trash basket in the bathroom, harder than he meant to, knocking it over. He looked back to Lucy, who was staring at him and then looked at the piece of broken counter in the trash.

"Oops." He muttered.

Lucy looked up at him and her eyes were now determined. Grey began to worry and want out of the plan, but he realized, there was nothing left to lose. There was no going back, and the only thing he wanted to do at this point was to get revenge on Natsu. And now, more than ever, Lucy wanted to go up to Juvia and slap her in the face. So that's what she was going to do, but not physically.

Emotionally.

"We have to raise the bar Grey. There's nothing left to lose now. If they're with each other this suddenly, its definitely because Juvia is trying to get over you." She looked at Grey who crossed his arms.

"Hey. Don't pin this on Juvia. It could be Natsu. He was pretty- No- It's the angriest I've seen him in a long time. He was breathing steam and crying when he turned and walked out of the Guild Hall."

Lucy looked surprised and angry, "GREY! IF YOU SAW THAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" She stood up off the counter, and pushed him into the wall. He put his arms up.

"Luce, I did it because I didn't want to upset you. You have to understand."

She punched him in the chest, even though it didn't really hurt, he allowed her to do it because he understood that she was mad. He could have stopped the whole plan yesterday with that, and he realized it now. As he tried to open his mouth to apologize, he felt Lucy's lips slam into his. He was shocked for a second, but then he heard the door close. He had no choice but to pretend that they were dating, and kiss her back, even though he was upset right now. He was upset with himself, with her, with this stupid plan, with Juvia, with Natsu, and he channeled all of it into the kiss. He bit her lip, and he felt her nails claw into his back in response. Thats when he heard it.

"Oh, Juvia's sorry... She didn't know that you were in here... Sorry I'll leave." He heard the clicking of her heels, and the slam of a door. His eyes shot open, and he felt Lucy's mouth on his, move into a smirk. He took her shoulder and pushed her away from him.

"You- You knew it was her?!" He asked in surprise. She put her arms behind her back and shrugged, rocking back and fourth from her heels to her toes. He let his hands fall to his sides and he leaned back against the wall. He put a hand on his forehead and breathed out.

"Look. I get that you want to make her jealous, but-"

She cut him off. "If Natsu walked in and you saw him, you know that you would try ten times harder to upset him than I would to upset... Her."

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg, as she watched him sigh in agreement with her. She looked in the mirror at her lip, which was bleeding. She turned back around to him.

"Necessary?" She said, as she pointed to her lip. He turned around and showed his back. 4 long, thin lines of blood were running down his back from 4 long, thin cuts. She looked at her hand that was a little bit bloody from running it over that. She put her hands over her mouth.

"I- I'm sorry- I was just so mad at everything, at Juvia, and Natsu, at myself, at you.." Tears came to her eyes, but Grey ran a hand across her cheek, wiping away the tears about to feel. He put two fingers on her lips, one to silence her, and one to trace the bite mark.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I started it by doing this for the same reasons." He hung his head, "It really wasn't cool of me."

He saw it still bleeding, and because technically they were dating, he kissed the cut on her lips to collect the blood, and also kissed her in apology. He pulled away and she was smiling. She got behind him and took a towel from the wall and started dabbing at his cuts, and kissed them. She put a hand lightly on them to try and stop the last of the bleeding, and then wrapped the towel thinly around him so that it would collect any extra blood. She picked up his shirt that had somehow come off, because with Grey it always somehow does, and handed it back to him. He put it back on and smiled at her. He stuck out his hand.

"Truce?" He said, jokingly, but she completely ignored his hand and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as she quitely muttered into his chest,

"Truce."

They walked out of the bathroom holding hands, a little bit closer than before, not romantically, just... Closer.

((How bout that? Did you guys like it? There's probably gonna be an other chapter out sometime this week. Hope you guys are looking forward to it!

Sincerely, Fanatic))


End file.
